Make it matter
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: The sequal to It won't matter. Kaoru died and went to hell for killing the murderer of her brother. Then she found Shinta. Now, it's time to deal with Tomoe. Au and Oc Hiatus
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Do I really need to say what we all already know?

Nanakiyoda: I'm back.

Tealraptor: Sanosuke.

Nanakiyoda: Forgive him. That's all he's been saying since the last chapter of It won't matter. He thinks it annoys me. On with the story then.

BTW: In hell.

I opened my eyes to see where I was. I quickly felt the instant heat from the eternal fires of hell. _Well, that figures. I knew this was going to happen. _I was chained to the wall. My barely clothed body was being slowly charcoaled by the fire, pain searing through me. I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from screaming in agony. Wrestling the chains to break free, all I had managed to accomplish was to break my wrist and cut both wrists on the edge of the chains. Blood slowly tricked down my arms, then boiled and evaporated off from the fire. _Dammit! What am I going to do now!_ I continued to wrestle the chains, getting cut more and not careing. Finally, I managed to crush my hand enough to free it. I was hanging about 20 feet from the ground or what looked like the ground. Searching around, I saw a man baside me with a katana ran through his chest, shaking due to his heart continuously beating. I reached over with my free hand and yanked it from his chest. Looking up, I started hacking at the chains. _This is takeing forever. _Finally, I managed to hack this chain apart. Slideing the katana into the belt I had on, I held unto the chain to examine the man next to me, who I had freed the katana from. He wasn't screaming in agony, just accepting it. Finally, I reconized him. _Long red hair in a high ponytail, cross shaped scar on his left cheek, its Shinta._ He looked over at me.

"I tried to warn you." He said, glaring at me with amber eyes. I took out the katana and started hacking at his chain. He looked at me weird, wondering what I was doing.

"I'm getting you free of these chains." I answered his unasked question. He nodded. I set him free and we both fell to the ground. I stood up and slid the katana back into my belt. Finally, I check out what I was wearing. It was my white pair of hakama, or rather, shorts. My white gi had most of both sleeves torn off and was loose. I straightened it up. Shinta had on the same attire as he had worn before, except now they were rags like mine. He was staring at me.

"Well, what do we do next?" He asked, unsure of what I was up to._ Uh...haven't thought of a plan beyond that. Maybe we should get out of here first._

"We get our asses out of here, either by killing Lucifer or whoever runs this place, or striking a deal with someone." I stated with confidence. Shinta nodded then walked up to me. He smiled and grabbed the katana from my belt and stepped back. _What is he trying to do? _With one swift motion, he cut his hair short. At the nape of his neck short. He handed his katana back to me and smiled. _Okay...he cuts his hair of all things... _I placed the katana back.

"It was starting to get on my nerves." He said. I forced a smile out. _Better agree with him._

"Right. Let's go." I said and led the way. After what seems like walking for hours, I stopped.

"What is it?" He asked. I turned and faced him. Behind him, A demon swooped down, grabbing him up. I jumped up and grabbed his leg, holding on tight. The demon flew upwards, unaware that he wasn't only baring his own weight and Shinta's. As we flew higher, I climbed up to Shinta's side, holding on tight. Shinta turned to face me and smiled. We busted through the darkness into light. I saw ground, So I pulled the katana out and stabbed upwards into the demons stomach. The demon sped towards the ground, then crashed into it, releasing Shinta. I got up from the ground and ran over to kill the demon. It took a few hacks due to the blade dullness. When it died, I looked back at Shinta.

"Uh...sorry about that but...I actually don't know where to go." I said. Shinta laughed and shook his head. _This isn't funny. Who knows where we are?_

"That's okay. Neither do I. Maybe we should pray or something?" He asked. I snorted. _Oh yeah, that'll be pleasent. Hey Kami-sama, I know I've been bad and just escaped the firey pits of hell but do you think you could help me out here? Yeah right._ Suddenly Shinta ran up to me and hit me right in the temple, making me pass out.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: There ya go. I know its a little off what I usually do but...yeah.

Tealraptor: Sanosuke.

Nanakiyoda: The next few chapters may take a while. I'm haveing big problems with my family. I may even have to move because of it. It sucks and I'm sick of it all. Anyways, Banzai chibbi chan churoo.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: Uh...why do I need to bother to say it when you already know it by now? Honestly people...If I have to come up with one more crappy korny disclaimer, I'm gonna scream.

Nanakiyoda: Hello there! Uh...well...he's finally annoyied me enough to do it so...

Tealraptor: Sanosuke now!

Nanakiyoda: Can't I even brag about the new Rurouni Kenshin Shirt I got at Hot Topic?

Tealraptor: Sanosuke Sagara now!

Nanakiyoda: Fine! Just stop saying that infernal name! Baka busu otoko no ko!

BTW: In her unconcience state of mind...

_"Missy...come on now...get up...Missy...get up now!" I heard a voice ring out from above me. **Do I have to? Haven't I earned the right to just lay down and never get back up again...sheesh...**I felt a sharp pain in my side and inmediatly sat up, clutching the very spot I had been kicked at. Who just signed their death certificate!_

_"Alright you basturd! What gives you the right to kick me? Huh? Honestly! Dammit that fu-" I started to yell out but stopped when I saw who had done it. **Tall spikey brown hair, brown eyes, fish bone in the mouth, tall and lanky in size...Holy crap!**_

_"Whoa there Missy. Since when did we get such a mouth on us?" My brother Sanosuke said, poking me in the forehead. I shook my head and looked to see if he was really there. He crooked his head in question. **Yep, that's Sanosuke alright.**_

_"Sano? What are you doing here?" I asked as I stood up. He grinned widely._

_"Helping my little Sis out of a jam. Seems that you've been defying fate quite a bit there...Messing with Tomoe's head, killing people, dying...not being your cheery self...you aren't the person you were mean't to be. So, here I am to help you out." Sano said and stuck his chest out in pride. **There's that ego of his again...**_

_"Did you forget that everytime you've tried to help me all you ever did was to get me in trouble even more?" I said and shook my head at him in disapproval._

_"Always the pessimist? Come on Missy...you listened to that Kenshin dude...why not me? I'm your brother..." Sano said and ruffled up my hair. **He knows that gets on my nerves.**_

_"Well, you saw where that got me. I was killed and died on a cold wet lawn." I retorted._

_"Hm...so what's the worst that could happen to you now?" He reasoned. **Uh...hm...he's right. What could be worse than my present predicament?**_

_"Alright...so how are you going to help me out?" I asked. **Why do I have this weird feeling of Deja Vu? Oh right...I asked Shinta the same question.**_

_"I'm gonna get you back to Earth and revive you!" Sano beamed out proudly. **Oh this is going to be interesting...but like it could get any worse?**_

_"Alright...how are you going to do that?" I asked him and he smiled even more._

_"You and somebody you know are going to return to earth as soon as you wake up." He said and started laughing. **Some one I know? What! Now he's confusing me...**Sanosuke then grabbed my arm and flicked me in the forehead._

_"Ow! That hurt you jerk!" I managed to yell out before I passed out..._

"Hey...get up...quick!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I jerked up and punched him in the face. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to his face, baring his teeth at me.

"What? You deserved it." I hissed at Shinta as he dragged me into nearby bushes. A coach pulled by four horses passed by, running over where I had been just a few seconds earlier. I sighed. _I'm not even alive for a minute and already I've had one life-threatening expirience...why do I have a feeling that I'd better get use to this?_

Owari

Nanakiyoda: There! Happy now you pain in my frickin...

Tealraptor: Yeah but...

Nanakiyoda: Did I just here you say but? Are you implying that there is something wrong with what I have done with Sanosuke!

Tealraptor: Uh...haha...(recalls a memory of a very angry Nanakiyoda chasing after him with a bus) no! I'm perfectly fine! I just wished I had some popcorn to go with it...

Nanakiyoda: Better have been what that but was about.

Tealraptor: Not really...

Nanakiyoda: What!

Tealraptor: Bazai Chibbi Chan Churoo!

BTW: I finally put Sanosuke into the story...ah...

BTW: I really didn't mean any offense to Sanosuke by calling his name infernal.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: AAAHHHHHHHHH! (told you I was gonna scream.)

Nanakiyoda: Wow...I have been playing a lot of ruunescape lately...

Tealraptor: Really? What's your name on it?

Nanakiyoda: Jeimikoukei...Why?

Tealraptor: Well...I've been reading about your adventures on Runescape on your Website and...well...It sounds like you like to party and hand out free stuff a lot...

Nanakiyoda: You've been checking out my website? You cease to amaze me...

Tealraptor: Yeah...I know.

BTW: She Lives! Muwahhaahaahaa!

"Well...what do we do now?" Shinta asked me, peering out of the bushes we were hiding in. _How should I know? I just got here...who made me the leader anyways?_ I sighed and looked up into the night sky. It was moonless and cloudy. _At least it could be raining out. _I looked over at Shinta and saw that he was wearing the same thing as before we left Hell. I looked down at my own clothes and notice I was soaking wet...probably because I had been squating in a water puddle and drops of water fell from the leaves of the tree that was near the bush. _Yeah...white and cold water really mix there Koaru..._I shifted my body to cover myself from view in case anyone would notice. Shinta turned around, glaring at me, demanding an answer to the question he had just asked. _He's starting to act like an asshole..._

"I don't know...sheesh...I don't even know how I'm alive again much less what I am doing here..." I answered and he sighed. He moved over and sat down beside me. _Right in the puddle...oh thats smart..real smart. Mister Godly Battousai just sat in a dirty mud puddle like some moron. At least we aren't burning in the eternal fires of Hell anymore..._

"We need to find some shelter and some extra clothes. We'll catch a cold if we don't." He said after a while. _Hm...okay...might help if we know where we are..._I stood up and started to get out of the bush when I was pulled back down by a strong hand. I glared back at him but stopped when I realized why he had done it. He had taken off his Gi and laid it upon my shoulders. _Well...Its soaking wet and smelly but at least its warm._

"Thanks. I needed to cover myself up a bit. I am only wearing white after all." I mumbled to myself. I wrapped the Gi around me tight and stood up once more. He stood up and started to follow me as I made my way out to the street. Looking around, I reconized the place and made my way down the street towards the Dojo. After an hour, I opened the Dojo's gates and peered at the yard. The grass was overgrown and from what I could see the dojo had been abandoned. _Dammit...this is going to take a long time to clean up. I hope there are some blankets inside. _Walking my way in, I squirmed at the the mud that squished between my bare toes. The air surrounding me was cold and damp. _Miserable...just miserable._ Shinta ran up ahead of me and disappeared through the busted Dojo doors. Stepping inside, I saw him standing in the first room looking around. He turned back to me and smiled.

"This was your Dojo wasn't it? It looks a little run down but with a little work...haha..." He laughed and stepped towards me. _Shinta is really starting to creep me out. Better distract him. Hm... I never realized what a great physi- okay...where was that thought coming from? Better distract myself as well. Thoughts like that could be dangerous._

"Uh...don't you think it's time for you to go find some blankets and extra clothes for us while I check to see how damaged this place is?" I asked him. He looked over my shoulder and sighed. _What was that sigh about? I just asked him a question...men...I'll never get them._

"Yeah. Just be careful. This place looks like it could cave in at any time." He said and walked past me. I shook my head and turned towards the hallway. walking down it, I ran my hand down the door to my shoji. Opening it, I walked in and kneeled down on the futon that lay in the middle. Glancing around, I grabbed unto Shinta's Gi tightly and shuddered. _How long have I been gone? _I heard it start to rain again. _Curse all this rain...sheesh...I'm sick of it._ The Dojo roof creaked. _I'm sick of all this misery. It just keeps following me though...like I can't escape it...I hate it. I hate everything that has every gone wrong in the eighteen years I've been alive...this sucks..._

"Koaru! Look out!" I heard Shinta yell from behind me. Before I could react, Shita ran up and tackled me to the floor, covering my body with his own. I heard a rumble and the roof caved in on top of us. Shinta's body pressed hard into my own as the roof hit him. All of this happened within a second. Finally, when I caught my breath again, Shinta pushed himself up from me, shifting debrie. I sat up as well and turned to see if he was okay. He doughed and groaned but smiled at me. _Uh...okay...thats makes the second life threatening event today...at least Shinta saved my ass...both times...ugh..._

"Are you okay?" I asked him. Shinta nodded his head. Rain was pouring hard down on us. _Damn all this frickin' rain! It'll be the death of me! I swear!_

"You must really learn to watch out...who knows what would have happened if I didn't cover you." Shinta stated sternly then laughed. _Its not that funny..._

"Thanks..." I muttered and stood up to assume the damage. My shoji was destroyied for the most part. The outer wall had fallen and the roof was busted up bad...what was left it.

"I've saved you twice today and that's the thanks I get?" Shinta said as he stood up and brushed the debrie from his shoulders. _What did you expect? _

"Feh...I'm sorry, what I mean't to say was...My hero! Oh, how you make me feel grateful...take this favor as a token of my graditude." I said as sarcastically as I could. I felt him grab my arm and was spun around to face him. _What? Like I give a damn..._

"Ha...you know...white and cold water don't mix well, right?" Shinta mutter in my ear and gently released my arm, smirking and raiseing his eyebrows. _That pervert..._I glared at him as much as I could. _Of course I know that! I'm not niave!_

"Your hakama is white too, so don't even go on about it." I curtly said. He grinned. _What is he thinking now and where are those blankets I told him to find._

"Well...there is another thing. I only found one blanket and all the wood around here is to wet to light a fire...so we're going to have to share." He said. _Just my luck...could be worse. He could be Hirosha or a dirty old man rather than a teenage boy..._

"How old are you?" I asked out of the blue, despite the raining hitting me and the present predicament we were in. _That was random...but maybe I should get to know him more._

"Uh...I think I'm eighteen...that's how old I was when I died. I look and feel like it anyway." He said and shook his head, water shaking off. _Hm...eighteen huh? The same age as me. Feh...I gotta dry off. I hate being soaked._

"Lets go inside. We'll stay in the main room and split the blanket." I said and started to make my way over the collapsed wall, heading back around to the entrance.

"Split it with what? We have nothing." Shinta said as he followed me into the Dojo. _That's right...I don't have the katana anymore...dammit...we are going to have to share it...I'm adding blankets to my long list of inatimate objects from now on._ Shinta sprinted down the hall to fetch the blanket as I tried to replace the busted doors. When I finished, I turned around and saw that he was sitting down with the blanket wrapped around him. _Oh he's funny...lets let the cold, wet, angry and miserable put up the door while we relax in a warm blanket...Might as well take off his Gi...no need to get myself sick wearing unneccisary clothes that are wet...that's the last thing I need. _I took off the Gi and stuffed it in the crack between the floor and the doors. Turning around, I walked over and sat between his legs, using his body as a blanket itself. Leaning back, I closed my eyes and feel asleep dreaming of the night I died...

Owari

Nanakiyoda: That was a tough chapter to come up with...

Tealraptor: What is so tough about a blanket senario?

Nanakiyoda: It's not like I planned it to end that way...I actually don't like reading about blanket senarios...they just kinda...I dunno...irk me?

Tealraptor: I thought girls liked blanket senarios.

Nanakiyoda: Expiriencing them maybe.

Tealraptor: Oh. Well, Banzai Chibbi Cahn Churoo!

BTW: I don't know where I am going with this so...any ideas?

BTW: Aoshi and Misao return!

BTW: Yahiko returns!

BTW: Tomoe returns!

BTW: I just came up with an idea...heehee!


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my original ideas.

Nanakiyoda: Well...it has been a while since I have worked on this fanfic but do forgive me.

Tealraptor: Uh...why?

Nanakiyoda: I have been working on my other Fanifics like Resident Kenshin and Liberate.

Tealraptor: Oh...so are you going to follow anyone's request?

Nanakiyoda: smirks maybe.

BTW: That morning.

I awoke gently. I opened my eyes slowly, the light from the sun shining through the crack between the Dojo's door's hitting them. I felt warm yet damp. I looked down at my legs and remembered that the rain from last night had soaked my clothes.

"Morning raccoon." I felt the hot breath of Shinta whisper onto my neck. _Hello! That's nice. Wait...did he just call me raccoon! He will not get away with this...oh no he won't! _I glared back at him. He smirked and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. We were still in the same sitting position as we had fallen asleep in but now he had my back pressed into his chest with his arms holding mine down at my side.

"What in the hell?" I accused at him and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Now you can't hit me for teasing you. Miss _Raccoon_." He muttered into my ear with emphasis on the raccoon. I growled at him and tried to free myself but he had a tight grip. _Dammit! Frickin jerk is going to get it when I get free! Damn Him!_ Suddenly, he let go of me. I fell forward but caught myself by pressing my hand against the floor.

"This place just get worse every year..." I heard a man's voice say. Shinta grabbed me and pulled me into the hallway and hid in the shadows.

"Just be quiet." He whispered into my ear and I elbowed him in the stomach to show I knew that already. I peered out towards the door and in stepped a tall character with wild black spikey hair and a scar running jagged across his forhead. He was wearing a yellow haori and a pair of dark blue hakama. The man looked no older than twenty. He was examining the dojo's doors and spotted Shinta's dirty wet hoari that I had use to stop the draft.

"Damn teenagers. Probably came in here to vandalise it more and ended up fucking in one of the rooms." He muttered and kicked the hoari outside.

"Yahiko! Watch your mouth around Amano. He's only eight and is far too young to hear such things!" I heard a woman scold the man known as Yahiko. _Yahiko? Could he be the same Yahiko as my deshi? _

"Sorry Aunt Misao...its just...this place deserves better." Yahiko muttered out an apology. A short woman stepped inside. She looked about middle aged with a bit of energy to her. She had black hair that formed slight bang and was braided in the back. She was wearing a plain dark blue kimono with a light purple obi. A child walked in after her. He also had black hai, but it was cut neat. His eyes blazed icey blue. He looked to be about twelve, even though he was eight.

"Mom. I'm much more mature than that." He groaned out. Misao looked at him and shook her head. Yahiko just glanced over at the kid.

"I know but that isn't the point. Yahiko does have a point. This place does deserve better. It's a shame no one can really take care of it since we live in Kyoto." Misao said, running her hand along the door. Yahiko shook his head and kicked the floor.

"I told you I would. I'm old enough to be out on my own you know. I wouldn't even be with you guys if my old sensei hadn't gotten herself killed." Yahiko said.

"You are not to leave our protection, you hear? It is because of her that you cannot even return to here safely. Not with Tsukikage running the town like she owns it. Mrs. Tomoe would surely have your head if she knew you were a former student of Kamiya's." Misao said. _So it is them. What do I do now and..._Shinta was shaking from behind me. I turned back to him and glared at him. He looked up at me, his eyes were amber.

"I know...but lets not jump into things." I whispered. Shinta shook his head and ran out towards them. _That idiot is going to get us killed! Damn you Shinta!_ I ran out after him and tackled him to the floor of the dojo. I pinned him down.

"What the hell!" Yahiko shouted, as Shinta tried to push me off. I held on tightly though.

"Dammit Kamiya! Get off me! I have to get her back!" Shinta yelled and tried to buck me off.

"Shinta! Damn you! Like hell am I going to let you get her!" I said and headbutted him, knocking him out. I stood up and glanced over at Misao, Amano and Yahiko. Their jaws about hit the ground. _Lets see, either they are amazed that I just knocked him out or they have just reconized me. The latter of the two seems worse._

"Uh...whoa...who in the hell are you and why did that guy just call you Kamiya?" Yahiko asked. Misao ran up to me and hit me upside the head. Then she went back to Yahiko and did the same. I glared at her shocked.

"I said no cursing around Amano." She warned. Amano looked down at the ground. She then went to glaring at me. _She wants me to answer Yahiko._

"He called me Kamiya because that is my name. Kaoru Kamiya. Assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style and you seem to be the former student Yahiko and Misao of the oniwaban group." I answered, hearing a moan behind me. I turned around and help Shinta up on his feet, holding him up as well since he was still out of it.

"Kaoru Kamiya! You're dead though! You may look like her but you are not her!" Yahiko shouted. I glared at him. Misao shook her head.

"Hm...only one way to prove you are who you say you are. Challenge Yahiko to a fight." Misao said. I nodded and Yahiko nodded and walked outside. Shinta stood up straight. Amano and Misao walked outside. I looked nack at Shinta who seemed a bit confused.

"Only Yahiko and I know of the Kamiya Kasshin style." I said and he nodded, making his way out. I stepped outside and walked out into the middle of the dojo yard. Yahiko threw a bokken at me. I caught it and moved into a fighting stance.

"So, what is the main belief of the Kamiya Kasshin style, Ugly?" He sneered out at me. _Still a little brat as always I see. _

"The sword is to protect." I answered. He smiled and charged at me.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: I'm so hungry, I have a stomach ache.

Tealraptor: Is that why you have ended the chapter there?

Nanakiyoda: Yeah well...

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churroo

BTW: If you could guess, time has past.

BTW: Kaoru vs. Yahiko!

BTW: Yay!


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my own ideas

Nanakiyoda: Uh...why wait and and eat a snickers when I could just as well get to the point.

BTW: Outside of the dojo

He charged at me first. As he swung down with his shinai, I easily side-stepped him and lightly snapped my wrist, hitting him in the back with the bokken. He stummbled forward and sliced the air behind him, regaining his balance. Chargeing again, He swung his shinai sideways this time. I rolled over his back and swung to the side at his face. He brought the shinai around and blocked it. I jumped back and re-entered the battle stance. He stood up straight, the both of us breathing normally. _He learned how to control his breath._

"Nice moves, but I'm still unconvinced." Yahiko laughed out. I shrugged my shoulders at him.

"You learned how to hold your breath. However..." I said and charged at him, stabbing forward with my bokken. He jumped up, pulling his knees up with him and swipped downwards with his shinai. I twisted around and blocked it. When his feet hit solid ground, I pushed him back. He stumbled a little, regained his balence, and charged forth again. I jumped up and leap frogged over him. I hit the ground and rolled to the left side as he swung down, his shinai smacking into the ground. I jumped up and twisted to the side, facing him again.

"You have her reflexes but not her additude." He huffed out and charged at me. I knocked his shinai back each time he tried to attack me. This onslaght of attacks kept up for about three minutes, until I finally got bored of it. I knocked his shinai up and swung into his side. He blocked it and jumped back, breathing hard.

"Don't you know that additudes change?" I smirked at him. He shook his head and changed at me again. This time, I swung my bokken to the side while he down slashed at me. I smacked his wrist, forcing him to drop his shinai in pain. He stumbled back, clutching his wirst, as I ran up and tripped him with my bokken. He fell to the ground, to which I pointed the bokken to his face, daring him to move. He smirked.

"Okay then, just one question. Did you die in the Battousai's haori?" Yahiko asked me. I stood back and thought. _Did I? I remember most of it, yet...oh yeah...Hirosha commented on it shortly before I killed Jinkugo and him._

"Yeah. I died with both the battousai's haori and katana right outside of Hirosha's mansion. Then I was in hell and escaped some how." I answered him. He looked over to Shinta and gazed at him for a while.

"So who in the hell is this guy? A battousai look alike or something?" Yahiko asked, glaring at Shinta. Shinta smirked and walked over to me. He then looked over at Yahiko and helped him up. Yahiko glared at him still, demanding an answer.

"I am no Battousai. My name is Shinta. I am Miss Kamiya's lover." He said and glanced over at me, daring me to make my objection. I glared at him, letting him know where I stood on the case. _That...jerk...is...seriously asking for an ass kicking!_ Yahiko glanced over at me, with his eye-brow cocked, reminding me of my brother.

"What? Hell is a very lonely place." I said, niether confirming nor denying. _They have to trust me...no, they have to trust us and we can't go around making up stories. Shinta knows this, which is why he is taking advantage of it._

"So how did you end up in hell?" Yahiko asked Shinta, seeming jealous.

"I killed some people. I died when my wife betrayed me." He answered. Yahiko then spit on Shinta's bare chest. I saw amber flicker in the Shinta's eyes, then return to normal as he smiled. _What in the hell? Actually, I probably shouldn't say that anymore, due to the fact I've been there and this doesn't happen there._

"It's people like you that disgust me. Ugly, if I were you, I'd dump this guy." Yahiko said and walked towards Misao and Amano. I glanced back over at Shinta and walked towards Misao and Amano. _I have a feeling that it's just the testosterone._

"Hey Kid, I wouldn't say things like that. It's bad karma you know!" I overheard Shinta shout from over my shoulder and run up. Yahiko turned around and did the unimaginable. He kicked Shinta right in his face and jumped atop of him, pounding Shinta's face in. _Whao! That! Yahiko has a temper. _Before I could act, I saw knifes fly past Yahiko and Yahiko jumped and and backed away from Shinta, who was laughing hard. I glnced over at Misao, who now had a knife in her hand and aimed in at Yahiko.

"This one has a target." She dared and Yahiko shook his head and hands rapidly in protest. Shinta sat up, still laughing. _A mad house...this is all I can explain it as._

"Shut up. Know what, just keep your hands off her while I'm around. Got it?" Yahiko demanded. I glared at Yahiko dully. _Men and their possesiveness. I wouldn't even think of the brat in that way. _Shinta stood up and walked over to me, I glared at him, knowing he was going to pull some crazy shit. He winked at me, and I glared even more viciously.

"I can do to her as I wish, as long as she permits it. The fact that you may feel envy should you see anything, has no effect on me Kid. I just do not wish to spill blood before her, which is why I tolerate your jests and insults." Shinta explained to Yahiko and pulled my chin towards him, directly disobeying both me and Yahiko. I kept my glare at Shinta, and he smiled. _If he pulls anything off, I'm going to kill this man._

"Mr. Shinta, if you could please, do not anger Yahiko." Misao said and Shinta smiled again and released my chin. He glanced over at Misao and nodded respectfully.

"In any case, what do we do now and how long have I been gone?" I asked, pushing Shinta gently aside as I faced Misao. She smiled at me.

"Well, we are in town only to meet with a friend and visit the dojo to pay respects to you. Then we'll return to Kyoto. It has been about a decade since you've been gone, though you look no older than you did before you past." Misao answered. _A decade? Explains a lot. However, they have come here to pay their respects to me? So someone did give a damn about me. Very interesting, to say the least._

"Do you have any extra clothes?" I asked and Misao smiled. She nodded and motioned for everyone to follow her into the dojo. Once inside, She walked over to where the blanket still lay at from the night before, and threw the blanket aside. She then took her knife and used it as a lever to lift up the loose floor board, from where she removed a wooden box. Opening it, she showed us the contents. Inside lay the Battousai's katana, the Battosai's haori, a red pair of hakamas, a black pair of hakama, a white gi and a red hoari. _The entire night, we sat over clean, dry clothes and theres the missing katana. Peotic justice, or irony? Looks like my luck has yet to change. _I grabbed the red clothing and white gi, heading off towards the bath house.

"Shinta, be a _dear_ and warm the bath for me." I said, putting an emphasis on dear. I heard a groan and laughing. _I will have my dojo as it was._ Stepping inside the bath house, I saw that it was the only room in the entire dojo that time had not touched, with the exception of a couple of cobwebs. I set the clothes down and checked the water. It was still fresh. _Someone has been using this. Within the last couple of days the water was changed. _I shrugged and started to strip myself of my damp clothes.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Ugh...I'm no longer in a good mood.

Tealraptor: Why is that?

Nanakiyoda: My birthday is coming up and nothing good happens on my birthdays. I don't even like hearing about them.

Tealraptor: Really? Hm...well, anything good coming up instead?

Nanakiyoda: Yeah, Kung-fu Hustle! Man do I wanna see that movie. In fact, if I had to wear a skirt to see it, I would!

Tealraptor: That's a shock. You hate skirts.

Nanakiyoda: Yeah yeah...I just wanna that movie. It's like Kung-pow only not Kung-pow! Ling is so funny...Weeoohhweeoohh! Haha!

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churroo!

BTW: More Yahiko vs. Shinta action

BTW: Cat fight soon!

BTW: Weird yet funny stuff as well!

BTW: Uh...um...that's all I've got.


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: I no own but my originals

Nanakiyoda: Ahh! My language, it has changed much, to say the least!

Tealraptor: Uh... explain?

Nanakiyoda: I've been readin many a book and presently cannot stop from speaking in this manner.

Tealraptor: Is that gonna be a problem? You can still type up a fanfic normal can't you?

Nanakiyoda: Perhaps. It's dependant on whether I can manage.

Tealraptor: Riiggghhhhttttt...

BTW: In the bathhouse of the Kamiya dojo.

I had long since slunk down into the warm water. Open wide were my eyes as I stared at the waters surface. It was serenity that I was feeling and enjoying. _I'm tempting death now and yet it makes no move to take advantage of the situation. Was it mere coincidence that I shared two near-death expirences within the same hour? Most likely. _I released a small bubble of air from my mouth. I watched as it quickly floated to the top and burst through the surface, causeing ripples to crisscross the water's surface. I smiled at this. Suddenly, I heard the bath house door open. I shot up and immediatly grabbed the towel sitting beside the tub and covered myself. Yahiko stood before me.

"Out." I commanded and pointed at the door but he merely glared at me. _This brat is asking for it. I have half the mind to kill him where he stands._

"I don't believe that man is your lover." He said, in a stating voice. _So my deshi has learned how to tell the emotions of other people through their eyes._

"I said, out." I commanded again. The right side of his upper lip curled up. He shook his head no. Then he took a step towards me. _Any closer and reguardless of my current clothing status, I'll kill him. _I glared at him, daring him for another move.

"That man, I do not trust him. His eyes flicker with that of a man who has many regrets but a deep desire to achieve some goal of sin." Yahiko stated. Inwardly, I smiled at his achievements. Outside, I was glaring at him and a moment from punching him in the face.

"I will not repeat myself. This is not the time nor place to discuss this." I said, and pointed at the door again. He nodded his head and walked back towards the door, glanced at me, then left. I sighed and looked back at the warm water, so tantelizing. I sighed again, turned back to the water and dropped the towel to my waist. I heard the door reopen, so I looked over my shoulder, showing nothing but my back to the intruder. I saw a glimpse of red hair.

"Nice view. Mind if I join?" Shinta teased and walked up behind me. I lifted the towel up enough to cover myself, and heard a groan. I looked back at him and smirked. _Two can play at this game. _He was smiling at me.

"I don't think the brat would like that." I said, and he shook his head, putting his arms around me and resting his head on my shoulder.

"The kid? Unlikely. He knows that I cannot touch you any more than he can." He said. I laughed at him. _Good. He knows where he stands. _

"You were listening in weren't you?" I said, pulling away and turning towards him. He glanced over me and returned his gaze to my eyes, smiling mischeiviously. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Among other things." He declared proudly. I shook my head. He sighed and stepped past me, out of my view. _What is he up to? Honestly, men..._I heard cloth hit the ground and splashing of water. I turned around in surprise and found myself being pulled into the tub. Spitting out the water that had splashed in there, I shot it at his face, still clutching the towel around me. I glared at him, while he smiled. My hand shot up to hit him in the face but he caught it.

"You jerk!" I gritted through my teeth. He stuck his bare chest out proudly. I kept my eyes on his, knowing full well that his chest wasn't the only thing bare and I had no desire to see any more than what I had already viewed. _Perhaps this is another near-death expirience. _

"You didn't refuse, you just said that the kid wouldn't like it." He said huskily and smirked again._ Enough of this. _I stood up, glaring at him in anger of him ruining my bath.

"Jerk. I still had yet to scrub." I said to him and he shrugged.

"I could assist you with that. Of course, knowing you, nevermind." He said and stood up himself, not even caring he was nude and uncovered. I kept my gaze at his eyes.

"Shinta, you disgust and confuse me." I said to him. He straightened his face seriously.

"You have no idea." He said and sat back down in the water. I walked over to where my clothes lay at and then looked back at him, who was scrubbing himself. _Does he just expect me to dress before him or leave this room and risk getting spotted by someone._

"Do you mind?" I asked and he looked at me.

"No, go ahead." He said in a tone like it was nothing. I glared at him indignately. He shrugged and went back to his work. Sighing, I ran my hand through my bangs and walked out. The first room was unoccupied, so I walked inside and dressed. It felt great to wear clean clothes. _Its been over a little over a decade since I have actually wore clean clothes._ I walked outside and up into the kitchen. Misao was missing but Amano was sitting at the table, reading a letter.

"I do not believe we've been properly introduced. I am Amano Shinomori of the Oniwaban group." He annouced, laying the letter down. I looked over at him. _Hm..._

"I am Kaoru Kamiya of the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo." I said. He stood up and walked over to me, handing out his hand. I shook it briefly, noticeing callauses. _The hands of a swordsman. _

"I have heard little about you but enough to know who you were. At eighteen, you were constantly haunted by a man named Hirosha. My father asked for your assistance, and you slayed the entire Hirosha gang in one night. This was against your teachings and beliefs, even though you had the heart and soul of an assassin. You also died that night from a single bullet to your chest. My cousin Yahiko held you in high reguard, and has been teaching me as much as he knows about the Kamiya Kasshin style. I have learned all he knows, and I do wish that you teach me the rest." He said. I just looked at the child, merely eight and already quite intelligent and aware of his surroundings. _A quick learner. It'll give me some purpose for a while._

"Alright. However, I must repair this dojo." I said. He nodded and looked over at the crack in the wall. _A couple of months should do it._ Misao walked in, a basket of food on one arm.

"We'll start on it after Aoshi gets here. That should be tomorrow." She said and started to cook. _In the mean time, I must speak with Shinta to see his plans._

Owari

Nanakiyoda: Okay! That's it! I'm stopping there!

Tealraptor: Your language cleared up.

Nanakiyoda: Unlikely. I 'm just very tired and need some rest before I can make this any more boring.

Tealraptor: Boring? Dude! Kaoru and Kenshin were in the same tub basically nude together.

Nanakiyoda: Honestly, I have no idea where that came from. I'm just too frickin tired. Oyasuminasai.

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churroo.

BTW: More fighting action

BTW: More sleep required

BTW: I got tipped five bucks to watch plants.

BTW: That was awesome.


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: Amusing parody missing...reward if found.

Nanakiyoda: Here I go again.

Tealraptor: Don't you ever get tired of writing fanfics?

Nanakiyoda: Not really, they kinda allow me to blow off stress.

Tealraptor: You mean that when you beat me up, you could just as well write fanfics?

Nanakiyoda: Yep.

Tealraptor: You are horrible.

BTW: That night.

I walked out silently into the yard of the Dojo. Glanceing upwards, I saw the moon. It was half full, but the skys were so clear, it seemed full. A gentle wind breeze rushed past, the grass swaying to its command. My Yukata moved a bit, and I felt very serene. That was until I heard footsteps gather across the yard. Turning around, I glared coldly at the culprit.

"Out for some fresh air?" Shinta inquired. _He seems to know where I am constantly. Well, at least he is wearing a pair of hakama this time._

"What's it to you?" I answered. He held his katana in his hand and another katana in the other. _So is he going to kill me now? _

"How about some practice?" He motioned and threw his katana to me. I caught it with my left hand and moved it to my right. It was slightly heavier than my bokken, but I had used it before. _The last time I had this in my living hands, I slaughtered men and women coldly. Since then, I've vowed never to kill like that again. _I looked up at Shinta and smirked. Readying the weapon, I moved to my favorite battle stance. He moved to his own battle stance.

"You first." I said. He shook his head no.

"Ladies first." He responded and smirked at me. _I cannot resist, I must take chance of this._

"Right. I know what I said." I said and laughed silently to myself. _He's a lady. Haha..._

"You think you're so funny." He remarked and stabbed the katana he held into the ground. _What is he trying to do now? He knows that he just gave me every advantage. _I stabbed his katana into the ground as well. He nodded and ran at me, becoming a blur. I jumped high into the air to see if any grass was being smashed down by his feet. Hitting the ground, I rolled to the side as his fist flew right where I had been. I stood back up as he disappeared. _I can't see him so I cannot rely on my sight. Dammit. _I closed my eyes and listened for his footsteps. Twisting around, I kicked to my right. I heard an umph and knew I had hit him in the stomach. Opening my eyes, I saw him clutching there. I smiled at him as he smiled at me, looking up into my eyes. _The great almighty Battousai feels pain._

"Got'cha." I said. He nodded and stood up straight. Moving back to his battle stance, he readied for his next attack. I moved back into mine.

"The next thing to happen will be me getting you." He said, I cocked my head to the side and smiled. _Oh really? Let us see. I want to see the true power of this guy who is supposed to be the legendary Battousai._ Then, he became a blur. Again, I closed my eyes and tried to find him. I couldn't hear him. I tried to catch his scent, feel his movements in the air, do anything to find him but he was gone. _So he has been keeping somewhat to my level. Going easy on me. I'll make him pay. No one hides their true self from me._

"Where are you?" I whispered out, daring him to show some hint of his current position. I heard him chuckle and twisted around. I felt his arms wrap around me tightly and felt his breath just inches from my face. _What the! _I opened my eyes and saw him just inches from my face, smiling. I gasped, realizing that he had me in a very vulnerable position.

"You know, you try to be so strong and independant, yet you are very weak and vulnerable." He whispered. I felt myself blushing. _Wait, I've never blushed in my entire life after Sano died. _I straightened my face up and glared at him, struggling to get free.

"I'm not weak. You still have yet to hit me." I said, growling at him angrily. His face slunk into a serious one, frightening me. I didn't show it though. _What is he going on about? Why is he being serious? I hate not knowing things!_ He closed his eyes and leaned towards me, his lips brushing against mine. My eyes shot wide open. He didn't press in though.

"Got'cha." He whispered and let go of me, turning around and walking away. I stood there, just confused. _I'm so lost...I have no idea what is going on._ I saw him enter the dojo, without a glance back at me. _That's it. I'm going to find out all about you Battousai. Even if I have to visit your old wife, I will..._I shook my head and grabbed Shinta's katana. Walking up to the other one, I grabbed it and entered the dojo. Walking straight after him, I saw him and threw the other katana at him. He stopped and moved his head aside. The katana sliced and stuck into the wall an inch from his left ear.

"I will not be weak. I promised my brother that and have devoted my life to it. Just because you think you can toy with my emotions and confuse me, doesn't mean I will give up my ways." I whispered out to him, loud enough for him to hear but quiet enough not to stir anyone. He nodded and smiled. _I will not. I promised._

"You have no idea." He said and removed the katana, then continued down the hall towards the room he was sleeping in. _Didn't he say that before! Don't tell me that is all he is going to say to me from now on to finish a conversation! _I sneered and walked down to my new room. Opening the door, I dropped Shinta's katana when I saw Yahiko standing there.

"Don't even think about doing anything until you have rebuilt this dojo." He said and walked out. _Seriously, this is getting on my nerves. I don't only have one but two mysterious jerks trying to control and confuse me. Dammit...at least there isn't three of them._ I yawned and threw Shinta's katana into the wall. Making my way for my Futon, I quickly curled up and fell asleep.

_I was sitting on the edge of a dock. Looking around, the world seemed strange. Metal horses traveled on roads covered in strange black stuff. Somehow, I felt as if I belonged here. A man walked up to me._

_"Soon you'll be here. So get use to it." I heard Sano say. I looked up at him. **Say what! Now I know this is definately a dream.** I started laughing at him._

_"You're crazy." I said to him and doubled over and laughed even more. When I straightened up, he ruffled my hair up. I glared up at him. _

_"This is no dream missy. You just have some stuff to do before you come here. In the mean time, get use to it." He said. **Great...just frickin great. Now I have three jerks trying to control and confuse me! **_

OWARI!

Nanakiyoda: That was interesting.

Tealraptor: You're getting dark circles under your eyes again. It makes you look like a raccoon.

Nanakiyoda: Yeah, that's how I got the nickname. I never wanted to go to sleep when I was little and always stayed up. In the morning, I'd have dark circles under my eyes and my parents would call me that.

Tealraptor: Really? So when is the next chapter? What is it about?

Nanakiyoda: Hm...shrugs

Tealraptor: Ah...Banzai chibbi chan churroo!

BTW: Uh...Why did I even bother to put this on here when I have nothing to say.


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: I wish did but no.

Nanakiyoda: I have inspiration!

Tealraptor: That is a stupid thing to say.

Nanakiyoda: I have Fury!

Tealraptor: Uh...hey, that fanfic is looking good right now isn't it?

BTW: Months later, Kamiya Kasshin Dojo

I wiped my forehead with the back side of my hand and looked at the work I had accomplished. The dojo was finally finished. I had repaired every room and hall. _Not alone of course. Yahiko and Shinta have all done their part. Shame Aoshi and his family had to leave to go back to Kyoto, otherwise, we would have gotten this finished quicker. _I sighed and sat down on the ground, relaxing.

"Oh yeah! I rock!" Yahiko shouted and was doing a weird dance. _His victory dance I suppose. _Shinta just shook his head at the brat. Yahiko looked over at him, glaring. _Here we go again. First, they'll stare at each other, challenging. Then they'll say some chessey one liners and finally, they'll end up beat the shit out of each other._ They stood there glaring at each other, reading each other's intentions.

"So does the kid think he can take me on?" Shinta spoke up first. Yahiko sneered and grunted. _Piggy...squeal! Haha. I shouldn't say that though, or I would be insulting real pigs._

"I can always take you on old man." Yahiko spat out. _Funny thing is, Shinta looks younger than Yahiko. Haha..._

"Really? Lets do it then." Shinta challenged. I couldn't help but snorting and busting out laughing at this. _You know, it'd be funny if they turned out to be gay lovers. By which, I should give them some privacy from the last sentence. _

"What are you laughing at ugly?" Yahiko chimed in and I sat up straight. Shinta looked over at me and smiled. _He know exactly why I am laughing._

"Well brat, I'm laughing at the fact that you two should be gay, with as much as you love to fight each other." I answered and Shinta chuckled to himself. Yahiko's eyes shot wide open as he glared at me in surprise. I stood up and walked in between them.

"Miss Kamiya, I can honestly prove to you otherwise. You jsut have yet to give me the chance. All it will take is one night alone with you and..." Shinta started as he walked up to me.

"If you wish to keep what defines you as a male, you will not finish that sentence, nor repeat it." I said to him and he grinned. Yahiko spit on the ground and huffed, then walked into the dojo.

"You'll have to see it before you can remove it." Shinta said and I gently pushed him back.

"First, I'm going to find out every thing I can about you." I said to him and his eyes widened. _Oh, does the almighty Battousai have a weak spot?_

"I'll tell you anything you want. You just have to figure out the right questions to ask." He said and walked inside the dojo. I shrugged and walked towards the gate, leaving the dojo's grounds. _So...how long will it take for me to find Tomoe. I'm sure she still remember's our first meeting. She did try to kill me...only to end up stitching my shoulder. _The town had not changed much in ten years, except the Akabeko was now closed and a couple of more shops were around. People looked over at me strangely. _Probably because there aren't many women who wear hakamas, gis, and hoaris in town. _I merely smiled at them and they just turned away quickly. A little girl ran up to me. I kneeled down and smiled at her.

"I lost my tooth today!" she proclaimed, then showed me one of her front teeth was missing.

"Well that's good. Was that your first?" I asked. She nodded and I gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and ran off. _Strange kid._ I stood back up and was eye to eye with the very person I was looking for.

"You." She said, her eyes wide in shock. I smiled at her and nodded.

"Hello Tomoe Tsukikage. Long time no see." I said. She glared at me.

"You should be dead. They said you were dead. What are you doing here and alive?" She asked. _So even she knows that I shouldn't be here. Then again, it was her father-in-law I killed._

"I'm not the only one back. In fact, the other one is precisely why I wanted to see you in the first place. Shall we go to a less public place and discuss this?" I asked, she studied me and nodded, turning around and leading me to the edge of the town. She then entered an old place, which was empty of people, except two guards. They weren't muscular but each had a cane with them. _Most likely with a sword hidden in them._ Tomoe sat down in a chair.

"So who is the other one?" She asked. I smirked at her.

"You know him the most. You were married to him." I said. Her eyes shot wide open. Her breathing increased dramatically and I knew I had her right where I wanted her. She then straightened her face.

"Not officially. So how is Kenshin?" She asked, her eyes moving dodgedly between the two guards. _She doesn't want them to know that she was once with the Battousai._

"Very confusing. He says things that are weird and he wants to see you, though I doubt its so that he can make up with you." I answered. She studied me again, unsure of what to say next.

"So what do you want to ask?" She asked.

"A few things. I'm just having a hard time putting them into words. To start, did you actually love him?" I asked. Her eyes moved to the floor and then back to me.

"I did." She said. I nodded. _What does it take to kill the one you love then?_

"Why did you let him die?" I asked. I saw a tear gather in her eye.

"He was the man responsible for the death of my fiance. I had to stop him." She said, her voice hinting that there was more that she was not going to reveal. _Hm...I killed Hirosha for my brother. Simular._ I nodded and sighed out.

"Alright. I'll make you a deal since you have seemed to have taken over Hirosha's crime district. The dojo I used to live in is mine if I keep him away from you. None of your assassins are to show themselves or I will kill them and then come after you. You harm anyone that is currently living in my dojo, I'll see fit that you never see the light of day again and I'll rid this town of the gangs. Do not think these are idol threats. I really don't give a damn anymore." I said, offering her a peace treaty. She bit on her lip and nodded. I smiled and turned back towards the door. I heard fingers snap and her two guards charged after me, with their swords draw. _Nice try. _I grabbed the first and threw him over my shoulder and through the door. I grabbed the cane sword he dropped and faced the other. He charged at me and I sliced his hand off and threw the sword at the other, stabbing him through the arm. I looked back at Tomoe and smiled at her. Turning back, I walked out of the building. _I basically own this town. I think she'll hold up to her part of the deal now. _

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: So awesome.

Tealraptor: Seriously. So when are you going to do a reviewer response?

Nanakiyoda: I dunno. I do what I want usaully. Right now, I'm lacking motivation.

Tealraptor: That's what you say all the time.

Nanakiyoda: Well I'm sorry! Sheesh. You'd think that I'd make up a lie sooner than do anything without motivation!

Tealraptor: So are you saying you'd rather lie than do something forcibly?

Nanakiyoda: Well yeah. Of course, by that I do mean that I would lie to someone I'd really care about. Authority, I have no problem lying to.

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churroo.

BTW: More Sano!

BTW: More Tomoe!

BTW: More Action and unnessisary violence!

BTW: Boo-yah!


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't really own anything but me own creations.

Nanakiyoda: You know what?

BTW: Weeks later

"Make sure you take care of him and don't let him get into any trouble." Misao frantically said as she hugged Amano. Aoshi just rolled his eyes. _Aoshi doesn't look a day older with the exception of his beard._ I nodded.

"He'll be safe, I promise you. With me and Shinta here to protect him, I don't think anything will happen." I said, reassuring her.

"I'll be here too Aunt Misao." Yahiko chimed up. I stifeled a chuckle. _Yahiko will do anything to prove that he is better than Shinta. I really need to take him into town and get him a girlfriend. I wonder if Tsubame still lives around here. _

"Mom...I'll be fine. Kamiya will take care of me and teach me the Kamiya Kasshin style." Amano muttered and jerked from her, stepping towards us. Misao nodded and took Aoshi's arm. He lead her away and out of the dojo grounds. Amano looked up at me and ran down the hall towards the training room. _Eager much? _I streched out and walked down to the training room. Grabbing my favorite bokken, I saw that Amano had grabbed a shinai. For the next few hours I spent my time teaching him. Finally, I dropped my bokken and fell to the ground, tired out. Amano smirked and put his shinai away, along with my bokken.

"Just leave me here. I'm too tired to get up." I muttered and he walked out. _That kid got all of his energy from his mother alright. Damn. Course, my lack of sleep doesn't help._

"The little tyke got to you didn't he?" I heard Shinta joke. I huffed.

"Don't start...I haven't been getting much sleep lately." I said. He smiled and squatted beside me. I looked over at him. _What now?_

"I know. You've been staying up for many hours and when you can't fall asleep, You go outside and look up at the stars." He said. _Okay...just a little creepy that he knows that..._

"So what have you been doing, spying on me?" I remarked. He laughed.

"You have no idea." He said. My eye started twitching. _He said it again...getting on my last nerve...he has been saying that so much, I think thats the 230th time._ He looked at me confused. I sat up and grabbed the collar of his black haori and brought his closer to face, just inches away.

"I swear, if you say that one more time, I'm going to kill you where you stand." I said to him. He smirked at me, looking down at my hand. He grabbed my hand with his and brought it up to his mouth, where he kissed it gently. _What in the hell bud!_

"Would you rather I explain?" He asked, smirking. I rolled my eyes at him. _Well duh...any frickin idiot would know that. Why else would I threaten you! _

"Would you please? I am not one for being confused." I answered.

"I don't sleep much. So, naturally, I have seen you many a time make your way outside." He said and let go of me hand. _That was so hard to explain...damn you. Why not say that in the first place? Saving us both time? _I stood up and walked to the door.

"Shinta, I'm going to take Yahiko into town today so he can get to know the locals. You can manage here without me right?" I asked sarcastically. He stood up and nodded. I made my way for Yahiko's room. I heard moans issueing from it, so I didn't even open the door, just walked away. _Then again, perhaps it best if I leave him there. _When I reached my room, I decided on a nap. I walked over and setteled down on the futon.

_Again, I found myself sitting on the docks. **These dreams are what are keeping me from my sleep. At least I know what everything is now. **Standing up, I walked towards the road. Sano was standing there. _

_"Hey there missy. Finally got that Shinta guy to start talking huh?" He asked, nudging me and winking. I rolled my eyes._

_"Sano, lay off." I muttered. A taxi stopped and Sano got inside. I followed after. _

_"Missy, you know, you are almost who you are suppose to be. Just a bit more. Oh, and it was a good idea you didn't walk in on Yahiko and his girlfriend." Sano said. I looked over at him, surprised. **The brat has a girlfriend!**_

_"Are you serious? Who is it?" I asked. Sano shook his head. **He's not going to tell me. That figures.** Sano just kept chewing on his fishbone._

_"So how is this Amano kid at the Kamiya Kasshin style?" He asked instead._

_"He's good. Real potential." I said. The cab stopped. Sano paid the driver and got out, me following close behind. We walked into a cafe. Sano walked up to a woman he knew and goosed her. She turned around and glared at him but smiled at me._

_"Hello there Kaoru. How are you?" She asked. I walked up to her aand glared at Sano._

_"I'm fine Megumi. My brother being a pain?" I asked and she nodded. Sano grinned the same old stupid grin as always._

"Miss Kamiya, why did you lie to me?" I heard Shinta ask from over my shoulder. I turned over and saw him kneeling next to me.

"I didn't lie. I was going to take him until I found out that he was busy with his girlfriend." I answered him, the wave of sleep still upon me. He smiled and laid next to me. _I'm so sleepy, I don't care._ I closed my eyes again. He put his arm over me.

"Hope you don't mind but I'm too tired to move." He reasoned. _Whatever._

_I was standing in the middle of a field. A woman was a little ways away from me. Feathers were swirling around her. She had black hair, and was pale. She had on a black under shirt, with black shorts and a long blue cloth coat that was sleeveless and had white angel wings imprinted on the back. I stood there confused. Then she disappeared and the sky darkened. Looking to the other side, I saw two men with swords, fighting. One was blonde with a white trench coat. The other had brown hair. I took a step towards the men to ask where I was but they also disappeared. I felt strong arms grasp me. Looking back, I saw Shinta smiling at me. I smiled back at him and went to ask him something but he disappeared. Everything turned pitch black and I found myself falling into an endless pit of darkness._

OWARI

Tealraptor: Okay...are you going to explain the last part?

Nanakiyoda: It was a normal dream. Based off a game of course.

Tealraptor: FF8 right?

Nanakiyoda: Yeah. I haven't played it in a while but I think that scene came from the beginning.

Tealraptor: Hm...well, Banzai chibbi chan churroo!

BTW: I got you!

BTW: You didn't even know Megumi was going to show up in this one did you?

BTW: Who da writer? Whoda writer! Whao! It's me!

BTW: I brag too much...


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Byooin wa doko desu ka?

Tealraptor: Err..what?

Nanakiyoda: I asked for a hospital.

Tealraptor: What for?

Nanakiyoda: My shingles came back...ugh.

BTW: That morning.

I lazily opened my eyes. I felt warm breath breeze down my neck. Looking over, I saw that Shinta was sleeping beside me. _Time to get up and train hyper demon. _Dreading it, I gently removed Shinta's arm from over me and sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Where are you going?" I heard Shinta mumble from over my shoulder. I froze up, surprised. _He was just deeply asleep and now he's awake! I was at my quietest now though! _I felt his arm wrap me around my waist and bring me close to him.

"Weren't you just asleep?" I asked him. He put his head on my shoulder.

"Next to you, who wouldn't be?" He mumbled again.

"Uh...Shinta..." I studdered out, not knowing what to say.

"Someday, I'll make all of your dreams come true." He whispered as his lips brushed against the side of my neck. _What in the hell Shinta? What has provoked this!_

"Shinta, I have to go train Amano." I protested.

"I know you have to do that but why not stay right here with me for a bit longer" he asked, and started to kiss my neck. I gasped and tensed up. _Is he trying to! No!_

"I'm going to train Amano now and thats that!" I demanded and stood up abrubtly. I heard a thud from behind me and saw Shinta lying on the ground, kissing the air with his eyes closed.

"How I desire you as well." He mumbled out and hugged the air tightly. _He's dreaming! He's seriously dreaming about someone! _I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand. Looking back at him, he was frenching and grabbing the air. I snorted and started to laugh. Shaking my head, I walk out of the room and towards the kitchen. Amano was already there and had eaten. I shook my head.

"Amano, patience is the key when it comes to swordmanship." I said to him. He nodded.

"What can I do today?" Amano asked. _Well, I was going to go into town today to pick up some food. That and do some investigating on who Yahiko's girlfriend is._

"Hm...do about a hundred strokes and then have Shinta take you to the waterfall to practice your balence." I said to him and turned to go back to my room to get ready.

Later...

People gave me weird stares for carrying Shinta's katana. The little tooth girl ran up to me.

"Hey lady, my tooth growed in!" she annouced. I kneeled down and smiled at her.

"Really? Well that's good. Say, what's an adorable girl like you named?" I asked.

"Akamimi. What's your name?" Akamim asked.

"Kaoru. Say, you wouldn't happen to know anyone named Tae or Tsubame would you?" I asked. She glanced up in the air for a while, as if to think, the smiled.

"Yeah! They run the Akabeko!" She said and grabbed my hand, leadding me to the other side of town, where I had not been for a long time. She led me up to a big building with a big sign that read Akabeko. _Uh...they didn't go out of business, they just moved. Mental smack to the forehead. _Akamimi waved goobye and ran off to go play. I stepped inside and immediatly a mouth watering smell hit my nose.

"Excuse me, but could you please leave your sword outside?" I heard a timid voice ask. I turned around and saw someone I had not seen in years. Except, she was now a grown woman.

"Tsubame! It's good to see you!" I annouced and her face fell to one that was confused.

"Who are you ma'am?" she asked me.

"Uh...it's me, Kaoru. Where is Tae?" I asked her but her face was that of complete confusion.

"I'm right here." Tae annouced. I turned around and smiled at her. Her race fell to shock.

"Um...are you a break?" I asked and she nodded and lead me outside.

"Kaoru! I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her. _Someone else knew about my death. I'm feeling better all the time._

"Yeah well...whatever. Someone was in Yahiko's room yesterday and I was wondering..." I started but Tae's eyes lit up.

"Tsubame was at the dojo yesterday. So about this new additude you have..." she started.

"Uh...things have changed." was all I could say. She smiled. Tsubame poked her head out of the Akabeko.

"Miss Tae, we need you right now." Tsubame said and went back inside. Taae nodded at me and followed after the younger woman. I stood up and looked straight in front of me to see an officer with a sword in my face. _What the!_

"Ma'am, it is illegal to posess a sword in these streets." he annouced. I smirk at him and pulled it out.

"Really? It's the twentith year of the Meiji and you'd think people would know that by now. You might want to tell everyone that before they accidentally bring one into this town." I said to him, acting clueless. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Ma'am, this is not the time to joke around. Please remove your sword from your person." he demanded. Instead, I balanced the handle on the tip of my finger.

"Oh, you mean this katana? See, you kept saying sword and I got confused." I mused. His face turned red from anger.

"Ma'am, you are under arrest for mocking a police officer!" he said and moved to a battle stance. _A fight? Alright!_

"You should have just said that to begin with and saved us both time." I said, moving to my own battle stance. He raised his sword and brought it down swiftly. I blocked and and twirled to the side. Taking a step back, I tapped him on the shoulder gently. He swung around and I ducked his sword. I jumped forward and headbutted his stomach. He fell to the ground. I stood up and put my katana away.

"Ma'am, you are under arrest for assaulting a police officer." I heard some one say from behind me. I turned around and saw twenty police men pointing guns at me. _Shit._

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: I am in a very michievious mood today.

Tealraptor: Really?

Nanakiyoda: Yep.

Tealraptor: What caused this?

Nanakiyoda: I saw Queen of the Damned again.

BTW: This is becoming more of a comedy than I wanted it to be.

BTW: I'll fix this!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: If you write fanfics that I read then you should know by now that I despise cliffhangers.

Tealraptor: Yet you almost always leave one for our readers.

Nanakiyoda: That's why I'm typing this one up so fast.

Tealraptor: Okay.

BTW: Milli-seconds later

I smiled at all of the men who now had their guns pointed at me. _Yeah...see, I don't think I can make it out of this one._

"Drop the katana!" The closest one yelled out at me. _One, two, three...how many were there again? _I tightened my grip on Shinta's katana even more. A bead of sweat formed above my brow. _Wait, am I actually afraid? No! I refuse fear! I am Kaoru Kamiya, the woman who says goodbye as easy as most tell a lie, the one who does or dies. Right. _My face fell back to the cold blank stare it had a decade ago. The sweat disappeared.

"Run." Was my only warning. They shot at me. I ducked and charged forth, slicing the end of the gun the first officer had off. I felt a pain jab into my side and fell to the ground clutching it. I saw a blur fly by. A red one. A second passed by and I felt myself being picked up bridal style and carried off. Then, just as everything had started up, it slowed down. I was beside a river.

"Do you always have to pick a fight?" I heard Shinta asked me. _What does he know?_

"Feh..." I muttered out. He ripped up strips from his haori and kneeled beside me, pulling out a knife. _He's seriously not thinking that he's going to do what he thinks he is going to do._

"I'm not being perverted or anything but open up your gi. I need to remove that bullet." He directed, confirming my suspicions. _Arg...I have to stall him somehow._

"Here?" I asked, doubtfully.

"It's quite, secluded and no where near the town." He reasoned. I sighed and reluctantly rmoved my gi. He looked over the linen wraps that covered my chest then moved to the wound. It was just below my rib cage. I looked away as he cut the wound open more, and removed the bullet. I gritted my teeth at the pain, clentching my fist tightly. I felt cold water hit the wound and gasped at the chill. He then started to stitch up the wound, which resulted in more teeth gritting, gasps and fist cletching. When it was over, he walked to the river and washed off the knife as I replaced my gi.

"Thanks for saving my ass." I managed to say. He only nodded and walked back to me. Holding his hand out, he helped me up.

"I am not going to allow you to move around much until that heals you hear?" He said and assisted me and we made our way back to the dojo. He then lead me to my room.

"Thanks. Now you can let me continue on my own, I think I can make it." I said to him sarcastically. He glared at me.

"I mean it. You leave this room once for something other than food and hygiene, and I'll hold you down for the remander of the time myself." He challenged.

"Is that a promise?" I asked, sarcastically again.

Five days later...

I was throughly bored. Feeling really annoyied, I walked to the door and opened it. He was standing there. _What the fu-_

"You don't look hungry, smell bad or have to piss." He warned.

"I do to have to go." I protested.

"You went five minutes ago." He responded, seeing through my lie.

"I'm like a little kid on long trip. I need to go every five minutes." I reasoned. He smirked and stepped closer to me. _He knows I'm lying..._

"Your lying. What's the real reason you want out?" He asked.

"Come on dammit. I'm frickin bored! Let me through!" I protested. He shook his head sternly.

"You aren't healed enough yet." He said. I threw off my gi and showed him the the wound was healed pretty well enough.

"Nice linens. What do you look like without them smashing your chest?" He said, making my face flush up. _Oh this boy is asking for it! _

"Like you! Let me through!" I yelled out. He laughed and stepped aside. I took the chance and tried to run out but he wrapped his arms around me and held me tight to him.

"Tricked you. Now...we are going to sit here for the next two days like this and I dare you to try to get out. You know full well when you try to, you'll rip that wound open again. You don't want to go through another week of being stuck in here do you?" He whispered into my ear. I gritted my teeth and growled at him. _Frickin basturd._

"Asshole." I muttered out as he shut the door with his foot and dragged me over to my futon. We sat down, him still holding me tightly to him.

"I know. At least I'm not trying to kill you like that Hirosha basturd." He reasoned.

"Or everybody else." I pouted. He chuckled at this and nuzzeled his head close to mine.

"You know, this is the closest I have eve been to a woman friend wise." He muttered, almost sadly. _We're friends? Since when bub?_

"Not the closest you have been with a woman though. You did have a wife after all." I said and he stiffened, as if pained by the very memory.

"It would never have worked out. She wasn't my type." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah right, I've met her. She's beautiful for a woman and is very intelligent. A perfect match for you." I stated in response. He stifeled a laugh.

"So are you. Thing is, beauty and brain don't mix well." He said and I stiffened up a bit. _Uh...me? Beautiful? Right...I'm about the least feminine woman around here._

"Feh..." I managed to say.

"You are. That's why you are always in trouble. You're so smart you can think of ways to get out of trouble so you challenge yourself by getting into more trouble. Which is stupid because all you have to do is wink and the guy who wants to kill you just wants to romance you. It's all too easy for you, thus more trouble and a neverending cycle until one day you're dead." He said. _Uh...yeah buddy, likely._

"Feh..." I repeated.

"Fine, don't believe me. Maybe this will change your mind." He said and started to gently kiss my neck.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Heehee. Sorry, couldn't resist another cliffhanger.

Tealraptor: Feh...

Nanakiyoda: Are you trying to be like Kaoru now?

Tealraptor: No...just out of thing to say.

Nanakiyoda: Holy flying cows Batman! It's a miracle.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: IOOMOC

Nanakiyoda: Here's the clincher!

Tealraptor: She's singing again...

Nanakiyoda: I thought you liked my voice?

Tealraptor: Feh...it sounds like a bunch of sirens running their nails down a chalkboard.

Nanakiyoda: You just signed your own death certificate.

BTW: Uh...seconds laterish?

I was frozen. _This guy is really creeping me out..._He moved up to my ear and bit it playfully. My breath had shortened dramatically. His breath coursed down my next and sent chills along with it. _This is nothing like Hirosha. When we kissed, it was cold and blank, without feeling...this though..._His hand moved up to my chin and turned my face towards him.

"Relax. Sheesh, you'd think you'd never loved anyone before." He said. _Uh...duh._

"What do you mean by loved?" I asked accusingly.

"You're so damn naive sometimes. I'm not talking sexaully. Besides Hirosha, who else have you gone out with?" He asked. _What? I'm so lost..._

"No one. I don't have the time nor patience for a relationship." I said. He sighed.

"Let me guess, you were just going to course through life without anyone beside you to help carry your burdens weren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah. Actually, After I was going to kill Hirosha, I was going to teach Yahiko the rest of the Kamiya Kasshin style then take my own life." I responded. Shinta glared at me.

"Thats pathetic. What about now?" He asked. _Pathetic? At least I didn't spend most of my life killing people._

"I haven't thought about it really." I said.

"I'm not going to allow you to waste away." He said finally, after a period of silence. I rolled my eyes at him. He stood up, letting me go and left my room. I stood up and stomped my foot on the ground in anger.

"What in the hell is with you!" I yelled out.

Three months later...

Snow now blanketed the ground. I held onto my haori tightly and made my way for the town. Few people were out but they paid no heed towards me. _Tomoe, that woman. She has them trembling in fear that if anyone so talks to me its the death penalty. Damn her. _Akamimi ran up to me, causing me to smile at her. _At least this little girl isn't afraid._

"Hiya Kaoru!" She exclaimed. I kneeled down and ruffeled her hair.

"How are you kiddo?" I asked. She smiled, showing at least two teeth missing, but new ones growing in their place. _She is a simple child really, probably why she's always smiling._

"Hey Kaoru! Guess what?" She asked excitedly.

"What?" I asked, acting excited as well.

"I'm going to be a big sister soon! Mommy says there is a baby on the way! Isn't that great?" She declared. I smiled again.

"Yeah. You'll be a great bigger sister I bet!" I said and she blushed and nodded her head.

"Oh yeah, tell Amano I said hi, okay?" She asked, blushing more. _Ever since I brought Amano to town with me and she played with him, she seems to have developed a crush on him. Silly puppy love._

"I promise." I said and looked up. Tomoe was smiling at me from about ten feet away. _Not good, but would she really execute a little girl for talking to me?_

"Well, I have to go back inside 'cause I'm cold and I might get sick so bye!" Akamimi said and ran to her house. I stood up, my gaze unwavering from Tomoe. _She wouldn't dare. _Tomoe smiled and walked away. _I have a bad feeling about this._ Sighing, I decided to walk back home. When I got there, Shinta was leaning up against the front gate.

"No trouble today? I'm amazed." He said.

"Cram it." I said and passed him up, entering the dojo grounds. He ran up from behind and tackled me into the snow. I lifted myself back up, spitting out snow. He was laughing.

"That's a great look for you!" He chuckled out. _Jerk..._

"Oh yeah...well this is a great one for you!" I yelled and shoved his head into the snow, holding it there for a bit and releasing it. He popped back up, teeth chattering and grabbing his head with his hands.

"Bbbbraaiiiinnn fffrrreeeeezzzzee." He chattered out. I laughed at him, clutching my sides tightly. He shook his head and grabbed me around my waist, pushing me into the snow.

"Ahh!" I cried out as the snow fell through my sleeves and hitting my skin. He then pinned me down, holding my wrists in the snow. I glared up at him, plotting my next move.

"Now your a cold bitch...hahaha...get it, cold?" He laughed out. I grinned mischieviously as I kneed him in the junk. His eyes buldged as he doubled over, grabbing the place I had kicked him and falling onto of me, wimpering. _Now I'm a nut cracker, get it, nut cracker...hahaha._

"Serves your right." I said as I tried to push him off me. He glanced back at me smiling. _Oh shit..._ He moved his face to mine. _Please not here...please don't start kissing me..._

"Then this serves you right." He said. I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth. He licked my eye and jumped off me running for the dojo. I quickly wiped my eye.

"AH! That's Gross!" I yelled out and jumped up to chase him down and beat him up.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Hahaha! I got 'em!

Tealraptor: Uhnn...

Nanakiyoda: That'll teach you to call my singing horrible!

BTW: Tomoe the ruthless next

BTW: The end is closer than you think


End file.
